U TRIPPIN?
by misfitvampire
Summary: It all started when Johnny got high. When the feds are coming, they have no choice but to get rid of the evidence by smoking it. When the end up murdering someone, what will happen? Please R
1. Marijuana and Murder

**U TRIPPIN'? CHAPER ONE: GETTING HIGH AND KILLING TIM!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders or any songs and/or movies I use in this story!**

**Authors Note: Okay so I'm still extremely hyper and if I use any thiungs like songs that shouldn't be there yet in the 60's or stereos and stuff, its because im hyper… **

It was another thunder storming day outside and once again, the whole gang was at the Curtis's house. The whole gang that is, except for Johnny.

"Hey where's Johnny?" Ponyboy asked.

"I dunno," Dally replied while melting a metal statue with his laser vision. "But he should be here by now."

Just then, right on time, Johnny walked in.

"Hey guys," Johnny said while laughing his ass off. "Is there any food? I'm starving," He laughed.

The gang gave each other strange looks and Two-Bit cocked and eyebrow at Johnny.

"Johnny, what's wrong with you?" He asked.

Johnny waved a brown paper bag in their faces.

"What's that?" Soda asked.

"Well, lets just say that in this bag is illegal drugs." Johnny said and laughed his ass off again. He was obviously high. Dally took the bag and peered in.

"Marijuana?" He asked. Johnny nodded and grinned widely at the ceiling. Then he started to freak out.

"Guys no, stop laughing, the feds are gonna come for this pot!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Lets get rid of the evidence!" Two-Bit said. Everyone agreed. 10 minutes later, they were all high and the evidence was gone.

"Did you guys hear that?" Darry asked suspiciously.

"No, what was it?" Ponyboy asked. Dally giggled and ran over to the stereo and turned on an all-Michael Jackson station. The song "Beat It" came on and him and Soda started dancing.

"Dally, this brings back good memories of that time we made popcorn!" Soda said. Dally nodded and grinned.

"Guys shut up!" Steve said and they all listened. They heard a car drive up to the house. They looked out the window and saw a van drive up that said "MAIL" on the side.

"Don't be fooled! It's a disguise!" Darry yelled and kicked down the door. The mail man stood out the door, looking at them. The whole house smelled of pot, and he could smell it.

"Dude, here's your mail," The gay said, handing Darry the mail and running away. Darry yelled at the mail and ran into the house. Steve and Two-Bit fixed the door.

Ponyboy turned on a light in the living room and pulled the curtains on all the windows in the house so that no feds could see in. Darry carefully read what the first piece of mail was.

"What is it?" Dally asked.

"Phone bill…" Darry read. Then he thought for a second.

"It's a trap! The feds sent is a bomb!" He yelled.

"We gotta get it out of here!" Johnny said.

The rest of the gang agreed and they ran out of the house, Darry holding the phone bill as they ran down the sidewalk in the thunder storm.

"Let's give it to the cops!" Dally said and winked at the camera. Wait... what camera? Hehehe…

So they brought it to the police station and ran inside. A bunch of cops were in there.

"Freeze! You're under arrest!" Soda yelled at the cops. They just looked at him.

"Dude, they're the cops," Steve said.

"Oh... right…" Soda said.

"What do you kids want?" The cops asked.

"HERE!" Darry yelled and whipped the phone bill at the sheriff.

"RUN!" He then yelled at the gang and they bolted out of the police station.

"A phone bill? What the hell?" The cop said. The rest of the cops shrugged.

The gang ran down the street back to the Curtis house in the thunderstorm again. When they got there, Ponyboy yelled

"DIVE!" And they dived onto the living room floor, going in the fetal position in a circle.

"Guys…" Two-Bit whispered.

"Yeah?"

"…I see dead people…" He whispered. The rest of them cracked up laughing. They immediately stopped when they heard a knock at the door. Ponyboy leapt up and went to go answer it. The rest of them hopped to their feet and stood in the Charlie's Angel's ass kicking pose.

Ponyboy opened the door and before they even saw who it was, they all screamed

"AHHHHHHHHH!" and ran to kick the persons kick the persons ass. They were kicking ass so fast you couldn't even see anything it was like BAM! And the person was down. They backed away to see the person whose ass they had just killed.

"Fuck!" Steve exclaimed when they saw who it was. It was TIM SHEPARD!

Darry checked his pulse.

"He's dead!" He exclaimed.

"Fuck!" Steve said again.

"Oh my God… We killed Tim Shepard!" Dally said. Then that crazy music played that goes DUN DUN DUN!

"Um, way to state the obvious," Johnny piped up. Dally looked at him.

"Way to kill the moment!" Dally said.

**OMG! WHAT WILL THEY DO? REVIEW TO FIND OUT! **


	2. Burying The Body

**U TRIPPIN'? CHAPTER 2: WHAT TO DO WITH A DEAD BODY?**

**Disclaimer: same as chapter one**

**Authors Note: OMG I am on such a coffee trip and I keep spilling it everywhere! Seriously, there's coffee AL OVER MY HOUSE! Ok so im still hyper so im typing up chapter 2 while I'm in the mood!**

"What do we do now?" Steve asked.

"The only logical thing… sing and dance!" Soda exclaimed. So that's what they did, everyone started dancing singing "Cat Scratch Fever" by Ted Nugent.

"Okay, now with Tim's body?" Steve asked.

"We have to get rid of it so no cops or nothin' finds it!" Dally said. They all agreed. They made sure no cops or anyone were outside. When they weren't, they dragged Tim's body to the truck and threw it in the box. Then they pulled a tarp over it.

Everyone piled into the truck. Johnny, Dally, and Darry sat in the front, with Darry driving, and Two-Bit, Soda and Ponyboy sat in the back. They made Steve ride in the back with Tim's body. (aww, poor Steve lmao)

"Where should we take him?" Ponyboy asked.

"I know! Let's bury him in a Soc's yard!" Johnny said.

"Good idea!" Darry said and they drove up to a house without looking to see who's house it was, or if it was even a Soc's house. They drove into the back yard and dug a big hole. Then they buried Tim in it, hopped back in the truck, and drove home.

"Don't worry guys, nobody will ever know!" Darry said confidently.

Meanwhile, at the house they buried Tim in, the people were waking up after being passed out drunk. One of the people was a young girl. She lifted her head. It was… Angela Shepard? Yes, they had buried Tim in the back yard of his own house!

"Curly, wake up!" Angela said, kicking her brother in the ribs. Curly woke up and looked out the window.

"What the fuck" He said when he saw a huge dirt mound in the back yard.

Curly and Angela walked outside and dug up the hole.

"Hey look, it's a body!" Curly said. They pulled the body out.

"It's Tim!" Angela gasped at the sight of her brother.

"Oh my God, they killed Tim!" Curly said. **(A/N: I watch South Park too much. Way too much.)**

"Who did this?" Angela said. Curly found a piece of paper beside the body. It was a note. He read it out loud.

"No matter who you think did this, it was NOT Darrel Curtis, Ponyboy Curtis, Sodapop Curtis, Dallas Winston, Steve Randle, Johnny Cade, and Two-Bit Mathews."

"What the fuck? Those idiots!" Angela said.

"Come on Angela, let's get them!" Curly said, and him and Angela started over to the Curtis house.

Back at the Curtis house:

"Yep, no need to worry, nobody will ever know," Darry said.

"Oh my God Darry shut up! You've been saying that for the last hour!" Dally said.

"Sorry," Darry said. Then they heard a knock at the door. Soda answered it. Curly and Angela Shepard stood there.

"We know you guys killed out brother!" Curly said.

"How'd you find him?" Soda asked.

"You buried him in our backyard!" Angela said.

"Well how'd you know it was us?" Steve asked.

"Because of this note!" Curly said and shoved the note at him. Steve read it and saw that it was Two-Bit's writing.

"Two-Bit you idiot!" Steve yelled and hit him upside the head.

"Sorry," Two-Bit said.

"To make things even, we have to kill one of your gang!" Angela said.

"Fine, take Steve." Dally said.

"What! No!" Steve said as Angel and Curly dragged him away. Darry shut the door.

"There, it's all good." He said.

"Yep," Ponyboy said.

**IS STEVE REALLY DEAD! Review and find out next time in he next chapter of, U TRIPPIN'?**


	3. Revenge and Running Away

**U TRIPPIN'? CHAPTER 3: THE SHAPARDS REVENGE AND PONYBOY RUNS AWAY!**

**Disclaimer: still the same as the other chapters.**

**Authors Note: Alright! Thanx to everyone that reviewed this, I'm glad people think that my retarded hyper ideas are funny! Well, here's the next chapter!**

So, the gang all thought that Angela and Curly had dragged Steve away and brutally murdered him as revenge for them accidentally killing Tim.

But was Steve really dead? The question was soon answered. Steve walked into the living room from the bathroom.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" He asked.

They all stared at him, and Johnny did a backflip and then he too noticed Steve.

"Steve!" They all said.

"If you're here, then who did Curly and Angela take?" Dally asked.

Back at the Shepard house:

Curly and Angela had dragged "Steve" into their living room. Curly got an axe.

"Say goodbye, Steve!" He said and him and Angela laughed maniacally.

"Wait!" "Steve" yelled.

"What?" They asked.

"Steve" took off his mask. It was… Michael Jackson?

"What the fuck?" Angela said.

"Why were you dressed as Steve?" Curly asked.

"I just wanted to be near all those boys… just thinking about it sends shivers up my spine!" Michael Jackson said and giggled.

"You fucking perv! Let's kick his ass!" Curly said, so he and Angela kicked Michael Jackson's ass and kicked him out of their house.

"We still need revenge!" Angela said.

Back at the Curtis house, they were still trying to figure out who it was instead of Steve that Angela and Curly took.

"Oh I know! Who cares?" Soda said and grinned. Everyone agreed.

"I wonder what Tim wanted in the first place?" Ponyboy said.

"I dunno," Dally said.

"Hey, let's dance some more!" Dally said excitedly, turning on the stereo to the song "Hey Baby" by No Doubt.

"Oh yeah! This is my song!" Darry said and got up to dance with Soda and Dally.

They danced until five minutes later, when someone knocked on the door. Dally, Darry and Soda kept dancing while Johnny answered the door and Angela and Curly Shepard stood there. They looked at the dancing trio.

"What the hell?" Angela asked.

"The guy who's ass we kicked wasn't Steve, and we still want revenge!" Curly said.

"No! You can't have anyone!" Two-Bit exclaimed and put the gang in his pocket.

"Fine! Then we're taking all your beer!" Angela said.

"NO! You can have them!" Two-Bit said, pulling the gang out of his pocket.

"No! You can have the beer, don't worry Two-Bit, I'll buy more later." Darry said.

Two-Bit cried as Angela and Curly walked out the door with all his beer. Then a new song came on the stereo.

It was "My Generation" by The Who.

Dally and Soda were about to start dancing, when suddenly Ponyboy let out a bloodcurdling scream, leapt through the window and ran down the street, screaming bloody murder.

"What the hell's his problem?" Steve asked.

"I dunno, but he'll come back soon I hope," Soda said as they danced to "My Generation" by The Who.

Meanwhile, down the street, as Ponyboy was running, his own theme song was playing. "Run Runaway" by Slade was playing so that anyone who saw him running away could hear it. He sang along.

"I like black and white, dreaming of black and white,

You like black and white,

Run runaway

See chameleon lying there in the sun

All things to everyone

Run runaway"

The next day, it was still thunder storming, and Ponyboy wasn't back yet. Everyone was starting to get worried.

"Maybe we should go find him," Soda said while spinning on his head.

"ROADTRIP!" Two-Bit said excitedly. They all got in the box of the truck while Darry drove.

"We need to find him before Soda and Steve are done playing Monopoly!" Dally said. They had left Steve and Soda at the house playing Monopoly, not telling them what was going on.

**Will they find Ponyboy? Will they find out what Tim wanted that night they killed him? WILL WE FIND OUT THE MEANING OF LIFE? Review and tune in next time to find out!**


	4. Song And Dance Solos!

**U TRIPPIN'? CHAPTER 4: SONG AND DANCE SOLOS! **

**Disclaimer: still the same! I own nothing!**

**Authors Note: YAY people like my hyper story! I'm drinking a billion cups of coffee to write this just for you guys cuz I love you so much! ) thanx to everyone that reviewed this! I like this chapter, because who hasn't thought about how hot it would be if all the greasers had a song and dance solo? LOL!**

When they spotted Ponyboy, he was walking down the street and they could hear his theme song.

"Where the hell is that music coming from?" Steve asked.

"It's my theme music," Ponyboy said.

"Hey, Soda and Steve, where did you guys come from? I thought we left you guys back in the house playing Monopoly?" Two-Bit asked.

"We followed you," Steve said.

"Yeah, well why did you run away like that?" Soda asked.

"Sorry guys, I just have a phobia of the band The Who," Pony said.

"You know what this means?" Soda asked and looked at Dally.

"Yeah," Dally said. They both yelled,

"DANCE TIME!" So when they got back to the Curtis house, they turned on the cong "Cotton Eyed Joe" by Rednex and Dally and Soda started dancing to it.

"I'm concerned about them," Darry said.

"Hey you guys, where's Johnny?" Ponyboy asked.

"I thought he was with us the whole time," Two-bit said.

"Hey guys!" Johnny said and burst through the door, laughing his ass off again.

"Oh God, Johnny are you on marijuana again?" Darry asked.

"No," Johnny said and waved a bottle of pills at them. "I'm on these!" Darry took the bottle.

"Ritalin?" He read. Johnny nodded and bounced all over the living room.

"Great, now we have to destroy the evidence again," Ponyboy said and swallowed two of the pills. Soon, they had all taken some pills and the bottle was empty. They were all dancing by now, this time to the song "Funkytown" by Lipps Inc.

"Come on guys, DANCE!" Dally and Soda yelled and burst out of the house. The gang followed them as Dally and Soda were in the lead, dancing down the street.

The other guys weren't quite as good dancers as Dally and Soda, the experts.

Steve was running down the street holding a tall metal pole in the air even though it was STILL a thunder storm, Ponyboy was running down the street doing air guitar, with Johnny behind him doing air drums, Darry was doing the worm down the street, Steve and Two-Bit were dirty dancing, and Dally and Soda were busting KICK ASS moves.

Soon the song was about to be over.

"Go Two-Bit!" Dally yelled and threw a microphone at him. Then the new music started, and Two-Bit started to sing. The song was "Hey Mickey".

Magically, everyone was in cheerleading outfits and they did cheerleading moves while Two-Bit sang "Hey Mickey".

When his song was over, it was time for Johnny's solo! He sang "Survivor" by Destiny's Child, while the rest of the gang did some "bootylicious" dancing.

Next, everyone sang "Dance, Dance" by Fall Out Boy until they got back to the Curtis house. Then they sat on the couch, like nothing had happened.

Two-Bit got up to go to the bathroom, and on the way there he tripped over something. When he saw what it was, he said,

"Guys, I think I just found out what Time wanted when he came over here before we killed him,"

"What?" Darry asked.

Two-Bit lifted the object he tripped over to show everyone what it was.

It was a pair of pink boxers, which said in black letters, "These boxers belong to Tim Shepard, the coolest guy on Earth!"

"Why are Tim's boxers at our house?" Ponyboy asked. Everyone looked at Dally.

"What?" Dally asked.

"Dally, you need to stop stealing peoples boxers." Darry stated.

Dally blushed and giggled.

"Sorry," He said.

Then they all did the Macarena to Green Day's "Holiday".

But, Soda then had an idea of pure genius because Johnny said he needed some money.

A spotlight shined on Soda as he said,

"CAR WASH!"

**Tune in next time for the GREASER CAR WASH! **


	5. Greaser Car Wash

**U TRIPPIN'? CHAPTER 5: GREASER CAR WASH!**

**Disclaimer: Still the same.**

**Authors Note: Alright, I have a good general idea for this one, but Im gonna have another cup of coffee and some chocolate and sugar before I start. One sec—there we go. HERE GOES:**

"GREAT IDEA SODAPOP!" Steve exclaimed.

So, they went to the vacant lot and set up a hose and a sign the said "Car Wash".

Soon, someone came to the car wash and wanted their car washed. Obviously.

So anyway, Dally sat on top of the car and sprayed the hose all over it in slow motion. He was getting himself wet as well. Good thing he wasn't wearing a shirt!

Soda came up with his own hose and sprayed Dally some more, but he was also getting himself wet. Good thing he wasn't wearing a shirt either! Nobody was wearing a shirt, actually.

Johnny came up and dumped a bucket of water on Ponyboy. So, Ponyboy dumped one back on Johnny. Soon, everyone was all wet. Everything was still happening in slow motion.

The song "Carwash" was playing form nowhere in particular. Dally ran his hands down his chest to get some water off. Soda shook his hair, as did Ponyboy and Johnny.

Darry and Steve were spraying each other with the hoses and laughing, and Two-Bit was running the wet sponge down his chest for no reason.

By now, a group of girls were staring. The guy that had brought his car to the car wash was a creepy old man and he paid them double what they were asking and winked at them.

So, while they waited for the next car to come, they played the song "The Macarena" and also did the dance in a line in front of the lot. Drips of water were flying off them as they danced, and the girls couldn't stop staring.

Then they did a pyramid, with Dally standing on top of it, wet, shirtless and dancing.

By the time they were done, another car came and they did the same thing as the last time.

**(A/N: Okay, don't tell me you didn't LOVE that! D)**

By the time they were done washing all the cars, they had all the money that Johnny wanted to make in the first place.

"So, Johnny, what did you want this money for?" Soda asked.

"I'll show you," Johnny said and walked up to a shadowy looking guy in a trench coat in the corner. Johnny handed him the money and the guy gave him a brown paper bag.

"Johnny… what's that?" Ponyboy asked suspiciously.

"MARIJUANA!" Johnny exclaimed.

"DAMN IT!" They all yelled.

So, they went back to the Curtis house and smoked it all.

"Man, trippin' is back!" Soda said.

"Yeah, I just hope we don't kill anyone this time." Darry said.

"Guys… what if someone finds Tim's boxers in here? They'll tell the cops and we'll be in prison!" Johnny exclaimed.

"You're right… we have to get rid of them!" Darry yelled. "Grab them!"

Dally grabbed Tim's boxers and they all got into the truck.

"What are we gonna do with them?" Ponyboy asked.

"Let's throw them off a cliff!" Two-Bit suggested.

"Good idea," Darry said and drove over to a cliff. Two-Bit grabbed the boxers and walked over to the cliff. He dropped them off the edge and they turned and walked back into the truck. When they drove away, what they didn't see was that the boxers flew back up over the edge and went into the back of the truck! NOOO!

They didn't realize it until they got home and Ponyboy looked in the box of the truck.

"Guys! They're back!" He yelled.

"Oh god, what are we gonna do?" Dally asked.

"I can smoke them!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Johnny, I think you have a problem," Darry said as Johnny stuffed Tim's boxers into a bong and smoked them.

But, at least the boxers were gone. Or were they? Yes, yes they were.

**Alright! Now I'm out of ideas. If you want me to continue then tell me, and I'm free to suggestion if anyone had any ideas for the next chapter.**


End file.
